Glossary
Trang này bao gồm danh sách các từ ngữ thông dụng được sử dụng bởi người chơi. A *Affinity - Điểm kinh nghiệm (EXP) trong Warframe. Sử dụng để lên cấp weapons, Warframe và sentinels. *Aggro - Bao gồm cơ chế Threat Level và hành động lôi kéo sự tập trung của quái về phía mình. *Alert - Các nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên và có phần thưởng như mod Aura. *Alertium - Những nhiệm vụ Alert có phần thưởng là Nitain Extract. *AMD - Antimatter Drop kỹ năng thứ hai của Nova *Ancient Retribution - Lỗi hiển thị mod trong Warframe. *AoE - Area of Effect; dùng để miêu tả những kỹ năng có tác dụng lên nhiều mục tiêu trong phạm vi cố định. *AW - Archwing. B *Baconframe - Atlas do ngoại hình có hai cái tà obi nhìn như thịt xông khói. *Baking - Từ lóng cho các trang bị đang được chế tạo trong foundry Ví dụ "Bố đang nấu khoai." *Ballistica Syndrome - Triệu chứng chung của các vũ khí mà xài toàn thấy gài đạn là nhiều chứ không bắn là bao nhiêu. *Bar, BarPol - Hình dáng của polarity. *Baro Ki'Teer - Void Trader, thương buôn bán đồ bằng Ducats và Credits với giá cắt cổ. **Baro Ki'Tears, Baro Shit-Tier - nickname của Baro Ki'Teer, thường dùng để nói những đồ trong đợt đấy khá rởm. *Booben - Vauban. *Boxheads/Blockheads - nicknames của Corpus do cái đầu như chụp hộp (Crewmen, Techs). *BP - Blueprint. *Breeding Mods, Breeding Mod Set - 4 mod dual-stat từ event Operation Breeding Grounds bao gồm Thermite Rounds, Volcanic Edge, Scorch và Scattering Inferno. *Buff, Buffed - Cái này không hiểu thì nghỉ game là vừa. C *Cap, Capt, Capture - Gọi tắt của nhiệm vụ Capture. Thường dùng để kiếm team đi Void và độ khó của nó. (ví dụ T3 Cap, T3C) *CC - xem Crowd Control hoặc Conclave, Crowd Control là miêu cả những kỹ năng có thể làm rối lại đội hình của kẻ thù. *Cell(s) - Orokin Cell. *Cicero Mods, Cicero Mod Set - 4 mod dual-stat từ event The Cicero Crisis bao gồm Malignant Force, Virulent Scourge, Pistol Pestilence và Toxic Barrage. Hiện nay có thể kiếm từ Corrupted Vor. *Clan - Một băng đảng, có kênh chat riêng, Dojo riêng, hệ thống giao dịch và có cơ sở nghiên cứu riêng. *Clantech - Những vật phẩm từ nghiên cứu của Clan. *Clem - Ban đầu gốc của nó là một fanart vẽ dựa theo Grineer. Hiện nay thì Clem được cho vào game vì lý do Digital Extremes thích nó. *Cmod, CM - Control Module. *Compound Syndrome/Weapons - Triệu chứng chung của mấy vũ khí mà chế tạo từ việc ghép 1-2 loại vũ khí khác; ví dụ như Panthera hoặc Akjagara. *Cooking - Từ lóng cho các trang bị đang được chế tạo trong foundry Ví dụ "Bố đng chiên khoai." *Co-op Door - Chủ yếu để miêu tả mấy cái cửa cần 2 người mới mở được. *Corrupted - Loại quái trong Orokin Void. *Corrupted Mods - Mod mà cộng một điểm nhưng lại trừ điểm khác, kiếm tại Orokin Vault. *Crowd Control - Có thể là: **Crowd Control, một loại mod của Shotgun. **Crowd Control là miêu cả những kỹ năng có thể làm rối lại đội hình của kẻ thù. Ví dụ như knockdown và blind. *Cryotic Mods, Cryotic Mod Set - 4 mod dual-stat từ event Operation Cryotic Front bao gồm Rime Rounds, Frigid Blast, Frostbite và Vicious Frost. D *D, DPol - Miêu tả polarity. *Dash, - Miêu tả polarity. *Data-ass - Miêu tả mấy ông chơi kiểu Deception mà cầm Datamass rồi AFK. *DC, D/C - Disconnected, mất kết nối. DC cũng có nghĩa là 'Design Council'. *Def, Defense - Gọi tắt của nhiệm vụ Defense. Thường dùng để kiếm team đi Void và độ khó của nó. (ví dụ T3 Def, T3D) *Derf, Derf Anyo - Một fanmade được nhắc đến trong Devstream 30. Thường được dùng cho họ hàng của Nef Anyo. *DNS (technical) - Domain Name Server. Dùng để miêu tả địa chỉ IP. *DM - Death Mark. *Dojo - Ổ mại dâm *Doorway Hero, Door Hero - Mấy ông cắm trại ở cửa ra vào, quái vừa ra là giết. *Dorito cape - Abrasys Syandana. *Down, Downed - Hết máu và nằm *Dogs - May refer to: **Từ lóng chỉ Grineer. Gốc là từ đợt event The Gradivus Dilemma khi Alad V lúc nào cũng gọi Grineer là "dog". **Kubrow *Draco - Một nhiệm vụ Interception tại Ceres. Một điểm ưa thích để farm Affinity. *Dual/Dual-stat Mods - Dùng để gọi mod lấy từ Nightmare Mode. *DS - Dark Sector. Thường đi kèm với S - Survival (DSS) hoặc D - Defense (DSD). E *Elephant- Tên gọi của boss Infested, Lephantis. *EV - Trinity built để sử dụng Energy Vampire (+strength, +range, -duration). *Ext, Exterminate - Gọi tắt của nhiệm vụ Exterminate. Thường dùng để kiếm team đi Void và độ khó của nó. (ví dụ T3 Ext, T3E) *Extract, Ext, Evac - Chạy tới điểm thoát thân đề hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. *Exp - Experience và tên gọi đúng của nó là Affinity. F *Farm - Cày. *Fashion Frame - Dùng để miêu tả mấy ông thích đẹp hơn là mạnh * Fast Nova - Một kiểu built Nova sử dụng Overextended và không có mod nào +strength để đảo ngược công dụng của kỹ năng Molecular Prime làm quái chạy nhanh hơn. Còn được gọi là Speed Nova và Neg Nova. * FL - Friend List. * Focus - skill 5 nhận đợc khi hoàn thành quest The Second Dream. * Forehead: Phorid vì tên với diện mạo của nó (trán dồ). *Forma, Forma'd, Formed - sử dụng Forma. *Frame - Warframe. *Friendship Door - Chủ yếu để miêu tả mấy cái cửa cần 2 người mới mở được. *Fusion Core - Có hể là: **Fusion Core **Nef Anyo do bộ đồ ổng mặc nhìn y chang Fusion Core. G *G3 - The Grustrag Three. *Gate - Kỹ năng Worm Hole của Nova. *Gate Crash Mods, Gate Crash Mod Set - 4 mod mods từ event Operation: Gate Crash bao gồm Buzz Kill, Fanged Fusillade, Sweeping Serration và Maim. *Glass Cannon - Warframe có kỹ năng gây sát thương to nhưng máu giấy. *GMag - Mod Greedy Pull Augment của Mag. *Golem - Jordas Golem một con boss Infested. *Greedy Milk - Từ lóng cho máu của Corpus, thuật ngữ nổi tiếng nhờ câu nói của anh General Sargas Ruk trong event The Gradivus Dilemma; "Rraahudd Tenno! Now we fight together! Now we crush the '''greedy milk' from their skulls. The Corpus will pay for their crimes with their useless lives."'' *Grind - Chơi liên tục một thời gian dài chỉ để kiếm một món đồ. H *H - Hosting. *Hallway Hero - Từ dùng để miêu tả mấy anh lúc nào cũng đứng xa khỏi đội hình, thích thể hiện và làm màu. *Harvester - Tên gốc của Zanuka Hunter. *Hitscan - Những vũ khí bắn phát dính liền. Ví dụ như Braton, Burston và Soma. I *ID - Irradiating Disarm một loại Warframe Augment Mod cho kỹ năng Disarm của Loki. *IPS - gọi tắt của 3 loại damage vật lý; , và . J *Jellyfish - Nickname của Alad V được xài bởi Tyl Regor trong event Operation: Tubemen of Regor. K *Kappa - Một map từng xài để farm beacon với kiểu chơi Mobile Defense tại Sedna. *Keys - Có thể là Void Keys, Derelict Keys hoặc Dragon Keys sử dũng để mở khóa Orokin Void, Orokin Derelicts và Vaults. **Key Share - Lập một nhóm và chia sẻ key chung với nhau, tình thương mến thương. *Killframe, Kill Frame - Những Warframe có khả năng giết nhiều mục tiêu trong một lúc ví dụ như Excalibur và Radial Javelin và Saryn với Miasma. *Kiste - Một map Mobile Defense tại Ceres. Từng dùng để farm Affinity *Kit - viết tắt của Baro Ki'Teer. L *Leech - Một người chơi vào đội với mục đích ăn bám *LFM, LFG - Looking for member/more, group - Tìm đội. *Lobster/Lobster Butt - Trinity với ngoại hình cái váy phía sau nhìn như đuôi tôm. *Lotus - Người hướng dẫn của Tenno *LS, Life Support - Life Support Modules rớt từ quái trong các nhiệm vụ Survival. M *Mastery - Tổng level của tài khoản. *Mastery Fodder - Những vật phẩm chỉ dùng để kiếm điểm Mastery Rank. *Mats - Resources. Viết từ từ Mat'erial's. *MD, MDef, MobDef - Mobile Defense. *Mods - Thẻ dùng cho Warframe, vũ khí, etc. * MR - Mastery Rank. *MP, M Prime - Có thể là: **Molecular Prime - Ultimate của Nova **Một map tại Mercury. N *Neffy - Nickname của Nef Anyo được sử dụng bởi Tyl Regor trong event Operation: Tubemen of Regor. *Neg Nova, Negative Nova - Một kiểu built Nova sử dụng Overextended và không có mod nào +strength để đảo ngược công dụng của kỹ năng Molecular Prime làm quái chạy nhanh hơn. Còn được gọi là Fast Nova và Speed Nova. * Nerfed, Nerf - Những trang bị bị chỉnh sửa cho yếu đi. *Neutral Nova - Một kiểu built Nova sử dụng Overextended khiến cho kỹ năng Molecular Prime chỉ có công dũng để buff damage. *Nightmare Mods - Xem dual mods. *NM, Nightmare - Nightmare Mode **NM cũng có thể là Narrow Minded. *Node - tên gọi chung của map nhiệm vụ. *Nuke - Những kỹ năng hoặc vũ khí có thể giết nhiều quái một lúc (ví dụ Molecular Prime, Ogris). O *Octopus - Phage bắn ra tia nhìn như vòi bạch tuộc. *OC, OCell, OroCell - Orokin Cell. *OD - Orokin Derelict *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault *OV - Orokin Void P *Panty, Panties - Nickname của boss Lephantis. *PC - Price check, xem thử giá/check hàng. *Plat, Pl, Pt, P - Platinum *PM - Private message. Tin nhắn riêng sử dụng lệnh /w tin nhắn. *Potato, Blue/Gold Potato - Orokin Catalyst và Orokin Reactor có hình dạng như củ khoai. Trong quest A Man of Few Words nó là viết tắt của từ Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation Tactical Offensive. **Potatoed - Trang bị đã đợc lắp khoai *Prime - Có thể là: **Trang bị phiên bản nâng cấp **Molecular Prime. *Proc - Khả năng gây ra hiệu ứng. *PST - Please send tell. Tin nhắn riêng sử dụng lệnh /w tin nhắn. *Pubs, Pug, Pugs - Pick-up Group/Public. Q *QT - Quick Thinking. R *R5 - Rare, rank 5 Fusion Core. *Red Text - Các tin nhắn trong game từ nhà phát hành xuất hiện lên tất cả các kênh chat để thông báo. * Rep, Reputation - Syndicate Standing. * Raid - Tên đúng là Trial bao gồm The Law of Retribution và The Jordas Verdict. * RJ - Radial Javelin; một kiểu build Excalibur chỉ để xài kỹ năng đó. *RNG - Random Number Generator. Cơ chế lô tô trong game để các vật phẩm xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên. Thường hay bị gọi vui là Random Number God. *RNGesus, RNJesus - Một kiểu gọi vui khác của RNG. Thường dùng để miêu tả mấy ông hay cầu nguyện đồ rớt như ý muốn. *Rotten Salad - Mutalist Alad V tại vì nickname gốc là Salad V, bị dính Infested nên thành Salad bị hư. *Rush - Có thể là: **Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ bằng cách nhanh nhất **Sử dụng platinum để tăng tốc quá trình chế tạo. S *Salad V - Nickname nổi tiếng nhất của Alad V. *Slova - Slow Nova. *Space Mom - Nickname của Lotus. *Space Nazi - Nickname của Grineer hoặc New Loka. *Speed Nova - Một kiểu built Nova sử dụng Overextended và không có mod nào +strength để đảo ngược công dụng của kỹ năng Molecular Prime làm quái chạy nhanh hơn. Còn được gọi là Fast Nova và Neg Nova. *Spoiled Salad - Mutalist Alad V tại vì nickname gốc là Salad V, bị dính Infested nên thành Salad bị hư. *Syndicate - Một nhóm các hội đồng phe phái khác nhau T *T1/T2/T3/T4 - Tower 1, 2, 3 hoặc 4 của Orokin Void. *Tank - Nguười chơi hay đến mức ăn đạn giùm team liên tục mà vẫn không chết. *Taxi - Đi ké map chưa mở. *Tethra Mods, Tethra Mod Set - 4 mod dual-stat từ event Tethra's Doom bao gồm Jolt, Shell Shock, High Voltage và Voltaic Strike, *Tomato - Exilus Adapter vì nó được thiết kế dựa trên quả cà chua. *Tylenol - Nickname của Tyl Regor, một loại thuốc trị đau đầu. U *Ult, Ultimate - Kỹ năng 4. V *Vault - xem ODV. *VOIP - Voice Over Internet Protocol; Voice Chat *Vorrito - Nickname của Captain Vor W *Warframe - Bộ giáp của Tenno. *Wipers - Tên viết tắt của Wraith Vipers. *WTB/WTS/WTT - Want/Willing to Buy/Sell/Trade.- muốn mua/bán/trao đổi. X *XP - Experience. Tên chính xác là Affinity. Y Legacy Terms Những từ được xài bởi những người chơi lâu và có thể đã không còn tồn tại trong game. *Green - Life Support trong nhiệm vụ Survival. Trước đó nó được đánh dấu trên HUD bằng màu xanh lá *Naked Nick - Cái ông ngủ đông trong mấy cái Pod. *R+QT - Combo của Rage và Quick Thinking, khá bá đạo vì không bào giờ chết. Bị nerf ở Update 11. *Rainbow Build - Một cách build từ hồi Damage 1.0, chỉ sử dụng elemental damage.